hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Goregutz619/HXH episode 100 discussion
first of all...congrats to HXH for reaching a century...i hope u go on forever....not that its gonna happen with all the hiatuses...in fact, the only thing that seems like it'll never end is one piece... anyway...brilliant episode. just pure epic. first we have shoot and knuckle's plan to ambush cheetu. tense as hell unfortunately, flutter had to interfere and thanks to hagya...leol he is now on his way to the palace to learn some nen abilities. flutter pin points killua and follows him still tense as hell. killue analyses the situation and makes a strategy epic as hell flutter sends an angry mob of apes after killua and killua dominates still epic as hell and then he gets farted on. poor kil the whole situation with the sniper and killua was epic. coz he doesnt know en, he has to rely on his reflexes. very impressive. for all we know, flutter could be a perv with his ability. i mean, that dragonfly next to you right now...u better spray some bug spray on it then the confrontation between gon and jail...melereon. i LOLed hard when gon said he believed him but melereon kept going on and then we have a few killer sharks and... IKALGO...THE OCTOPUS...ouch...who hit me? anyway, i wanted to share a story with u guys. it leads to a discussion which is not really that HXH related but i couldnt be bothered making a seperate blog about it. and plus, i reckon i'd get more feedback over here. anyway, i've got this freind. and he's not the biggest anime fan. the only ongoing series he watches is naruto and HXH (u dont know how long it took me to convince him to watch HXH!) basically, he prefers TV shows over animes. i respect his opinion and dont get me wrong, i dont insult him due to it. its just a mere difference in opinion. in fact, i've never really had an argument with him about it coz i know arguments are pointless and will only create unwanted enimosity., but i disagree. u can tell he's not a proper anime viewer coz his fave anime is naruto. after watching the madara episode, he forgot about part one and all the draining parts. he reckoned last weeks episode of HXH was rubbish. coz even though it had strategy, for an episode to be good, it has to have the "higher ups" ie. the king and his royal gaurds. anyway, i wanted to ask u guys if u think tv shows are better tha animes. i watch a few tv shows myself, and yes, sometimes they may be more captivating than anime, but i tend to look at things more deeply. tv shows do not even begin to go into the depth that animes go into. and by depth i mean the exploration of themes. take HXH for example. it explores multiple themes, such as revenge,(kurapika) psychotic behaviour (hisoka, bomber, palm) and frendship (gon killua) just to name a few. an important thing to note here is that genres and themes are two seperate things. another thing i hate about tv shows is romance. i dont hate romance. it can be very toutching at times. but if every single tv show has romance in...it kinda gets draining. not only that, but 90 percent of the time, it is one of these two or even both: a love triangle...or the relationship has problems coz one person is keeping secrets from the other. dont get me wrong, i love my tv shows and they keep me enetertained. but i just dont think they stant a chance against animes. it is really rare to find a tv show that explores a lot of complex themes at once. animes on the other hand are quite different. the best example i can find is one piece...hands down. one piece is awesoe. the depth it goes into is amazing. the themes it explores...sugoi. sorry for the mini rant. i just wanted to get it out of my system with freinds who are actually passionate about anime...i only have a few...most of them are into tv shows so i really had to take these feelings out somewhere and i was like, hey, i should write that in my blog. anyway...what do u guys thnk??? FYI next episode...or the one after that...killua...thats all i will say. anga reader will unserstand Category:Blog posts